Caprichos del destino
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "Caprichos del destino" decía la gente. Malditos caprichos del destino...


_Y aquí llego con el regalito para María Elena, que hoy día 19 de Noviembre es su cumpleaños. ¡Muchísimas felicidades, María Elena! Espero que pases un día genial rodeada de tu familia y amigos, y que te colmen de regalos que espero que sean muchísimo mejores que este xD Sé que lo que pediste fue un Samcedes/Finncedes en el que ellos luchasen por su amor, y esa era mi intención, pero finalmente, no sé qué acabó saliendo de mi cabeza en lugar de ello. No sé si estará a la altura de lo que tú habías pensado pero está escrito con todo el cariño y espero que te guste, o que al menos consiga arrancarte una sonrisilla. ¡Muchísimas felicidades de nuevo, cumpleañera!_

_Sin más demora, a leer los:_

* * *

_**Caprichos del destino:**_

_Presente_

Mercedes Jones observaba, aquella mañana, como su novio, el quaterback del equipo de football del instituto McKinley, Finn Hudson, entrenaba con los Titanes para el partido que se celebraría ese mismo fin de semana. Las Cheerios les animaban enfrente de las gradas, haciendo demasiado ruido y desconcentrándoles por completo, mientras Mercedes resoplaba al verlas. En otro tiempo atrás, ella también había deseado formar parte del equipo de animadoras para tratar de conseguir que el rompecorazones Sam Evans se fijase en ella. Pero aquella época había quedado en el pasado.

La entrenadora Sylvester nunca la habría aceptado entre sus filas. Así que, en lugar de ello, se había unido al Glee Club, dónde pronto había encontrado amigos. Tina, Artie y ella se hicieron inseparables en poco tiempo. Y en Kurt Hummel encontró el mejor amigo del mundo. Aquel que le contaba todos sus secretos, incluido su pequeño crush con Finn Hudson.

_Pasado_

—¿Sabes? No sé qué me parece más imposible. Que Sam Evans se me declare o que Finn Hudson te pida salir.

—Lo tuyo, sin ninguna duda —rió Kurt, seguro de lo que le decía—. Eres inteligente, 'Cedes, y eso es algo que Sam Evans no busca en las chicas. O no saldría con todas esas Cheerios sin cerebro.

—Ya... —Mercedes guardó silencio. Creyendo que su inteligencia no era lo único que hacía que Sam Evans no se fijase en ella. Tenía que olvidarse de él si no quería acabar con el corazón roto—. Te recuerdo que Finn Hudson no es gay.

—¿Has comprobado que no lo es? —rió el chico de nuevo, aún más fuerte—. Porque sólo lo creeré si me lo dicen de buena fuente y esa sin duda serías tú —Kurt esperó la reacción de su mejor amiga, pero ésta se había quedado hipnotizada viendo cómo el rompecorazones Sam Evans entraba en el instituto McKinley y se encontraba con su nueva novia Quinn Fabray. Ambos se besaron suavemente sobre la taquilla de la animadora, debajo de una rama de muérdago que él mismo había traído consigo.

—¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien, Kurt? —le preguntó ella, soñadora.

—¿De verdad? No, no lo he hecho. Pero me gustaría —se sinceró, enganchando el brazo de su mejor amiga al suyo, y llevándosela de allí hacia el final del pasillo—. Olvídate de él, 'Cedes. Hay muchos más peces en el mar, y no tienen una boca tan grande.

Mercedes trató de reír y no oír la conversación del rubio con su novia cuando pasaban a su lado, pero el "Oel Ngati Kameie" que había oído salir de los labios del chico, se quedó anclado en su estúpido corazón y la acompañó durante todas aquellas noches, soñando con que era a ella a quién se lo decía en realidad.

Después de un tiempo, ellos también habían acabado uniéndose al Club Glee. Y Mercedes había tenido que soportar cada uno de sus duetos.

—¿La echas de menos? —Le había preguntado en una ocasión a Finn. El adolescente había permanecido sentado a su lado durante todas aquellas horas del club de coro, pero esa había sido la primera vez que se había decidido a hablarle.

—¿A Quinn? —preguntó él, girándose para buscar sus ojos marrones.

Mercedes asintió, esperando su respuesta.

—La verdad, sí. Demasiado. Pero lo nuestro no habría funcionado, Mercedes. Estaba condenado al fracaso.

—¿Y crees que ellos sí podrían tener futuro? —Volvió a preguntarle, más por ella misma que por él.

—No. Su relación es una fachada. Sabes lo que significa ser popular en este instituto. Todo el mundo quiere serlo, incluso tú.

—Para que dejen de tirarme granizados —se excusó.

—Todo el mundo tiene una razón.

—¿Y cuál es la tuya?

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero sí lo sabía. Finn Hudson también quería ser popular y ella deseaba de verdad que él le confesase cuál era aquella razón.

—Mi madre va a casarse con el padre de Kurt. Supongo que te lo habrá dicho. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a la boda conmigo.

—Supuse que irías con Rachel —dijo, asombrada.

—Me dijo que iría con Puck.

—Oh... —Así que ella era su segunda opción.

—¿Eso es un sí o...?

—Es un déjame pensarlo —Sonrió—. ¿Puedo?

—Claro. Házmelo saber cuando tengas una respuesta —respondió el chico, sonriente.

Aquella había sido la conversación que lo había desencadenado todo, aquella en la que había visto por fin qué era lo que Kurt Hummel veía en Finn Hudson. Era un chico tímido, pero dulce. Y sus ojos... Éstos eran hermosos. Mercedes no había podido dejar de mirarlos mientras hablaban, y probablemente había sido eso lo que había hecho que sus mejillas se sonrojasen como si fuese una boba incorregible.

* * *

—¿Si te digo que Finn me ha pedido que vaya con él a la boda de vuestros padres, me matarás? —le preguntó a Kurt, con miedo de su respuesta.

—¡Oh mi...! ¿Te ha pedido que vayas con él? ¡Más te vale haberle dicho que sí, Mercedes Jones!

—¿Qué pasó con los "Adoro a Finn", "Quiero a Finn Hudson para mí", "Finn es mío, perras"?

—He conocido a alguien —rió.

—¡No me dijiste nada! ¡¿Quién es?!

—Se llama Blaine y va a Dalton.

—¡Te has fijado en uno de la competencia, Kurt!

—El amor no tiene barreras ni fronteras, querida Mercedes... Harías bien en aceptar la propuesta de Finn. Ya sabes el daño que pueden hacer los encaprichamientos. Es tu oportunidad para quitarte de la cabeza a Boca de Trucha.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Kurt...

—Claro que sí. Y lo primero que harás será decirle que sí a mi hermano.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Le has llamado hermano!

Kurt rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Vayámonos de compras, "diva". Necesitas un vestido para la boda. Y Kurt Hummel, el experto en moda, te ayudará a escogerlo.

* * *

—Estás preciosa —dijo Finn, al verla llegar a la iglesia. Todas iban de rojo. Pero cada una de las chicas llevaba un diseño de vestido que las distinguía de las demás.

—Gracias Finn. Tú también te ves genial —respondió ella, aceptando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

—Tengo que dejarte aquí, ya que tengo que estar al lado de mi madre en el altar, pero pronto volveré y... eso, que tengo que irme —le explicó, rápidamente.

—Claro, ve —dijo, sentándose en la silla vacía que había al lado de Sam Evans. Quinn debía haber llegado tarde, pues no se le veía por lado alguno.

—Estás preciosa, Mercedes —sonrió el chico, alisando el pantalón con sus manos sudadas.

—Gracias Samuel —respondió, tratando de que los nervios no la delatasen.

—Es Sam.

—¿Cómo? —La chica se giró en ese momento, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Es Sam. Me gusta más que me digan Sam. Samuel es demasiado...

—¿Demasiado? —¿Qué? Se preguntó, guardando silencio después.

_Cállate, Mercy. ¡Cállate!_

—Es igual... Me alegro de que nos hayan invitado. Será una boda hermosa.

—Sí —respondió ella, queriendo que un agujero se la tragase y la sacase de esa inverosímil situación—. ¿Dónde está Quinn?

_Genial, Mercedes, nómbrasela._

—Oh. No lo sé. Creo que estaba hablando con Britt y Santana.

—Ajá.

—Sí.

_No tienes nada en común con él. Ni siquiera se te ocurren temas de conversación. ¿Cómo puede gustarte?_

No debería hacerlo. No debería gustarle en absoluto, pero tan pronto como el chico volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella y le sonrió dulcemente, Mercedes supo que aquel encaprichamiento no se iría con facilidad.

* * *

—¿Me concede este baile, señorita? —le preguntó Finn, una vez había dejado de bailar con su hermano Kurt.

—Creí que estarías ocupado.

—Ya no —dijo él, llevándosela del grupo de las chicas, entre risas—. Intentaré no pisarte. Pero no prometo nada, soy un pésimo bailarín.

—Lo sé —rió ella.

Ambos bailaron hasta que se cansaron aquella tarde y cuando Mercedes regresó a casa, se preguntó cómo sería enamorarse de Finn Hudson. Quizás si dejaba a un lado el estúpido encaprichamiento que sentía por Sam Evans, podría darle una oportunidad al amor.

Pero el destino no lo había querido así, y de un día para otro, Sam Evans y Mercedes Jones habían visto cómo Finn Hudson y Quinn Fabray volvían a salir juntos. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿En qué momento? El mismo Finn le había confesado que la echaba muchísimo de menos, aunque estaba seguro de que su relación estaba condenada al fracaso. Quizás aquello no fuese del todo cierto, quizás esa vez, si ellos lo intentaban de verdad, podría salir bien. Deseaba pensar eso, deseaba que aquello les saliese bien y que Sam no volviese a salir con ella.

Y no lo había hecho. Por el contrario, había empezado a salir con Santana, rompiendo el iluso corazón de Mercedes. Otra animadora. ¡Quién sabría cuántas tendrían que salir con él hasta que el chico le diese una oportunidad!

—Siento que lo de Finn no funcionase, Mercedes —le había dicho Kurt, junto a su taquilla—. Pero no puedes quedarte en casa éste sábado. Tienes que venir al baile.

—Nadie me lo ha pedido, Kurt.

—Hasta ahora —sonrió él, dejándola sola y perdiéndose hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—¡Kurt Hummel! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —Chilló, recibiendo un saludo de la mano de su mejor amigo. No se lo había dicho y Mercedes ya se temía lo peor de todo aquello.

* * *

Cuando esa tarde, Sam Evans le pidió que fuese al baile con él, Mercedes Jones no podía creérselo.

—Yo... La verdad es que no solemos hablar mucho.

Y sin duda, eso era culpa suya, ¿no? Pensó, irónicamente.

—¿Qué pasa con Santana?

—Me ha dejado por Karovsky.

—¿En serio? —¡Guau! Eso era nuevo...

Lo que no era nuevo era el hecho de que ella volvía a ser la segunda opción de los chicos. Y estaba acostumbrada ya a que siempre fuera a ser así.

—Sí —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me lo han pedido, pero no quiero ir con ninguna de ellas.

—Quieres ir conmigo —dijo ella, incrédula.

—Sí.

—¿Y la razón es...?

El chico bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Creí que podríamos darle celos a Quinn y Finn. Sé que a él le gustabas. Al menos, así era antes de que Quinn le besase después de aquel partido.

—¿De verdad le gustaba? —preguntó ella, atónita. El hecho era que ella así lo creía, pero que el propio Sam Evans se hubiera dado cuenta de ello lo hacía todavía más impactante.

—¿No lo crees? Claro que sí. Eres preciosa, inteligente y tienes un corazón enorme. Cantas como los ángeles —confesó, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo—. Cualquier chico desearía que Mercedes Jones le regalase una parte de su corazón.

_Cualquiera menos tú._

Pensó ella.

—Vale... —dijo, rápidamente—. Iré contigo al baile.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Esa noche Mercedes se dio cuenta de que todo lo que Sam le había dicho, había sido solo para que ella aceptase ir con él. El propio Kurt le había pedido que la llevase al baile, y él le había hecho ese favor. Además, conseguiría poner celosa a Quinn lo que era un triunfo para él. Las lágrimas la acompañaron durante todas aquellas noches hasta el día del baile. En el cuál, Mercedes se obligó a sí misma, no permitir que Sam Evans le rompiese el corazón una vez más.

Y él no lo hizo.

El chico le regaló su noche de Cenicienta, dedicándole cada uno de sus bailes y no despegando sus ojos de ella en toda la noche. ¿Por qué sentía que todo lo que él le había dicho acerca de darle celos a Quinn no tenía ningún sentido? Ni siquiera la había mirado. Aunque Finn sí les había visto a ellos.

Abrazar a Sam había sido un sueño para ella. Un sueño que nunca había creído poder hacer realidad. Y besarle, una ilusión. Una que se disipó por completo cuando sus labios se unieron a los de él aquella noche en su primer beso de amor. El primero de muchos otros.

* * *

Aquel encaprichamiento que había tenido, se había convertido, con el tiempo, en un amor tan grande que ella sentía que no le cabía en el pecho.

—Dime otra vez, cómo tardé tanto en darme cuenta de esto —le pidió, acariciando sus orejas con sus dedos.

—Porque eres muy despistado —rió ella, tratando de atrapar sus manos entre las suyas.

—No tiene otra explicación.

—No la tiene —dijo ella, besándole de nuevo.

—¿Crees que podrías venir mañana por la tarde al motel? Stacy te echa de menos.

—Me vio ayer. Está empezando a parecerse a su hermano mayor —rió.

—Lo sé. Viene de familia. Stevie también padece esa enfermedad —rió él también, dejándola descansar sobre su pecho—. La familia Evans al completo enamorada de Mercedes Jones.

La chica guardó silencio al oírle. Había estado a punto de decirle mil veces que le quería, pero no había reunido el valor y ahora era él quién en cierta forma, se lo decía.

—Ellos te quieren y yo te quiero, así que supongo que tendrás que soportarnos.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó, ilusionada.

—Te quiero, Mercedes Jones.

—Yo también... Yo también te quiero —dijo ella, feliz.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Y he querido decírtelo antes, pero no me atrevía.

—Te creía más valiente, Mercy —se burló, peinando su pelo negro.

—Y yo también a ti —rió la chica, escondida en su pecho.

—Pero no lo soy. Si hubiera sido más valiente, te habría pedido salir muchísimo antes. Pero soy un Hufflepuff, no un Gryffindor.

—Y yo, una Ravenclaw —dijo, entre risas.

—¿En serio? Habría creído que eras una leona... —soltó, haciéndole cosquillas.

Cosquillas que ella tardó en sentir, luego de su partida.

Sam se había marchado de su vida para no volver, y él no podía culparle por querer salir adelante y olvidarle. No había día que no soñase con sus besos y sus caricias. Él había sido su primer amor y su primera vez, y nunca podría olvidarse de ello.

* * *

—¿Le echas de menos? —le preguntó Finn, un día, sentado a su lado en el salón del coro. El chico había vuelto a sentarse junto a ella después de tanto tiempo, pero apenas hablaban. No cuando ella lo único que necesitaba era a Sam. Finn y Quinn habían roto tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que Sam y Mercedes empezasen a salir, así que ella no había tenido dudas acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sam Evans la había querido de verdad y ella tenía que olvidarse de él, pues ya no volvería a su vida.

—Demasiado —respondió, emulándole a él, en aquella conversación que habían tenido un año atrás—. Pero no va a volver, supongo que nuestra relación estaba condenada al fracaso.

—Sí —dijo, cabizbajo.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó ella, notando su lejanía.

—Bien. Gracias, Mercedes —trató de sonreír.

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Claro que sí, por supuesto —respondió él, iluminando sus ojos de nuevo.

¿Cómo podían ser tan hermosos? Después de los de Sam, los ojos de Finn eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. O quizás fuese la manera en la que el chico la miraba lo que hacía que no pudiera separar su vista de ellos.

—No te alejes tú también —se sorprendió, pidiéndole.

—No lo haré —le aseguró él—. No lo haré.

Dejando por fin de mirar sus ojos, su mirada buscó a Kurt, que le sonreía en ese momento, pidiéndole que le diese una oportunidad al amor. Quizás aquello era lo que había tenido que ocurrir desde un principio. No Sam y Quinn, no Quinn y Finn, ni Sam y Mercedes. ¿Pero ellos? ¿Finn y Mercedes, contra el mundo?

_Dale una oportunidad al amor. Olvídale y trata de ser feliz._

Se pidió a sí misma.

Esa misma semana, ambos fueron a tomar un café y luego, al cine. Recordando todo el tiempo, aquella tarde que habían pasado juntos, en la boda de sus padres, cuando se había divertido entre pisotones y risas. Quizás así habría sido todo de no haber vuelto con Quinn. Quizás el destino no lo había querido así en aquel momento, pero ahora, tiempo después, volvía a ponerle en su camino. Solo tenía que aprovechar el momento, tratar de ser feliz a su lado.

Finn era dulce, cariñoso, divertido. Era un pésimo bailarín, lo que hacía que ella se riese y se prendase aún más de él.

—Bailar no es lo mío, Mercedes. Eres muy cruel pidiéndome que baile contigo—. ¡Te piso todo el tiempo! —protestó, avergonzado.

—No me importa —rió, uniendo sus manos, y dándole vueltas.

—La que tiene que girar eres tú, no yo —le recordó, entre risas—. Sobretodo porque yo soy muchísimo más alto y no podrías levantar los brazos lo suficiente para-

La chica tiró de la camisa de él en ese momento, callándole con un beso.

—Chsss. Baila —rió.

—Solo porque me lo pides tú, que conste.

—Eso espero.

—Kurt nos está mirando. Y tiene en su cara una sonrisa más grande que la mía. ¿Lo sabías?

—Eso es porque Blaine ha venido con él —dijo ella, acercándose a su novio para reposar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Supongo que será eso.

O más bien, el hecho de que era feliz viéndola feliz a ella, abrazando a su hermano, habiendo olvidado a Sam. Pero Mercedes no quería reconocer aquello. No quería que nadie volviese a nombrárselo. A pesar de lo feliz que Finn la hacía, su estúpido corazón seguía encaprichado de aquel rubio que había decidido entrar un día en su vida y recorrerla como un huracán, para luego, marcharse sin mirar atrás.

—La próxima cita, tú y yo, solos. ¿Vale? —Rió Finn, acariciando su pelo—. No quiero mirones.

—Si te oye Kurt...

—Me mata. Lo sé. Menos mal que mi novia es su mejor amiga y no le gustaría dejarte viuda.

—¡Soy muy joven para ser viuda! Además, no tienes nada que puedas dejarme en herencia. ¡Lábrate un futuro primero, Hudson! —se rió ella.

—Te adoro... Siempre preocupándote por los demás.

—Ya lo sé. Soy la mejor novia del mundo —O quizás la peor. Si tan sólo pudiese dejar de pensar en su primer amor. Dicen que nunca se olvida. Quizás aquello fuese lo que ella sentía en su corazón, que nunca podría olvidarle. Quizás... si se entregaba a Finn, si le permitía que la amase por completo, quizás por fin lograse ser feliz.

* * *

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró él, recorriendo su cuerpo con suaves y delicados besos—. Tengo la mayor suerte del mundo.

Ella rió debido a las cosquillas que su nariz y su boca causaban en ella. Había tardado demasiado en volver a sentirlas, pero ahí estaban, y ésta vez, era otro chico quién las provocaba.

—Finn... —sus labios la llevaban al paraíso. No había otra manera de explicarlo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así y era él quién le estaba regalando ese momento—. Por favor.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse mientras él, dispuesto, empezaba a entrar en ella. Despacio, lentamente, esperando a que ella se ajustase a él, para empezar a moverse.

—Esto es... demasiado.

—Lo sé.

Y además, era un desastre. Sus alturas no les permitían quererse como deseaban. Ni siquiera habían encontrado la mejor manera de sentirse. Aunque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo.

—No pares.

—Tendría que estar loco —gruño, sin dejar de salir y entrar en ella.

Estaban tan cerca del final. Demasiado cerca.

Sam siempre la hacía llegar acariciándola con sus dedos, mientras se introducía en ella una y otra vez, pero Finn no lo hacía. Él recorría su cuello y sus pechos con sus manos, dándoles cariño.

—Voy a... —no llegó a acabar la frase. Llegando al clímax, se desplomó encima de ella, sudoroso y feliz.

Ella también había llegado, clavando sus uñas en su ancha espalda, dejándose ir con él, dónde había viajado.

—Gracias —susurró junto a su oído, una vez había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

Mercedes sonrió, acariciándole su pelo negro y besando sus párpados.

—Gracias a ti —rió, abrazándose a él, y dejando su mente en blanco durante unos segundos.

Sam Evans seguiría estando en su cabeza y en su corazón pasase lo que pasase, pero lo que ambos habían tenido, solo era un buen recuerdo. Aquello, lo que tenía con Finn, era la realidad. Él la hacía feliz, y ella intentaría, todo el tiempo, hacer que él también lo fuese.

* * *

Tenía todo lo que quería entre sus brazos. La tenía a ella. Dormida, después de haberle hecho el amor. Había permitido que la amase por completo y Finn jamás podría olvidarse de aquella tarde. ¡Qué idiota había sido en el pasado! Había cometido el error de escoger a la chica equivocada y había dejado que Sam Evans le robase el corazón a la chica de la que él se había enamorado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sucedido todo. Quizás fueran sus risas, o el brillo de sus ojos cuando bailaban el día de la boda de sus padres. Finn Hudson no había comprendido que estaba enamorado de ella hasta aquel momento en el que la vio sonriéndole a él, besándole a él, bailando con él en el baile del instituto. Quería a Quinn y la seguiría queriendo toda su vida, pero su corazón le gritaba que necesitaba a Mercedes y ella no le pertenecía. Nunca lo había hecho.

—Tuviste la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, Finn —le recordó su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Déjala ser feliz con él. La quiere —le aconsejó.

—La quiere de verdad —susurró. Por supuesto que la quería, y ella le correspondía. Se podía ver de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de la chica, ese que un día había visto mientras bailaban en la boda de sus padres.

Kurt posó su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo, mientras se sinceraba.

—Yo fui quién le pidió que la llevase al baile. Quizá si no lo hubiese hecho...

—No habría ido. O habría ido sola. Los chicos somos demasiado estúpidos, Kurt.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decirle.

—Quizás el destino vuelva a ponerla en tu vida.

—Quizás.

Y así había sido. Sam se había marchado a Kentucky y al cabo de unos meses, ellos habían intentado que lo suyo funcionase. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de tenerla una vez, pero no volvería a hacerlo. La querría en silencio hasta que fuese ella quién le correspondiese diciéndoselo. Todavía llevaba a Sam Evans clavado en su corazón, Finn lo sabía aunque ella no se lo confesase. Y no deseaba nada más en el mundo que no fuese formar también parte de él. Ese corazón que latía junto a su pecho. Finn la haría feliz todos los días de su vida y ella, le amaría si Dios le regalaba esa suerte.

* * *

_Presente_

No había podido olvidarla. Quizás, nunca podría. Foto tras foto, la veía sonreír con él. A su lado, entrelazando sus manos o besando sus mejillas. Aquellas que él adoraba. La echaba tanto de menos. Sus ojos, su boca, su piel. Ella había rehecho su vida junto a Finn y él... Él no había dejado de recordarla.

"Es feliz" le respondía Kurt en cada uno de los correos electrónicos que le enviaba preguntándole por ella. "Son felices, Sam".

Ella era feliz y eso era lo más importante. Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón idiota le pedía que luchase por ella? Que volviese y la reclamase para sí.

Porque era un egoísta que había tardado en darse cuenta de que la quería y cuando por fin la había tenido para sí, el jodido destino les había separado. Caprichos del destino decía la gente. Malditos caprichos del destino que la habían alejado de él. Ni siquiera odiaba que fuese Finn quién volviese a arrebatarle un amor, porque Sam también se habría enamorado de ella, de ser él, y habría tratado de curar su corazón herido.

—Oel Ngati Kameie —susurró, recordando su primera vez y cómo ella temblaba entre sus brazos, mientras él la amaba.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla comprendiendo que aquello jamás volvería a suceder. Mercedes ya no le pertenecía a él, sino a Finn Hudson. Él sería quién le regalase besos y le hiciese el amor, con pasión, con dulzura.

El destino lo había querido así, y Sam no deseaba nada más en su jodida vida que no fuese el volver a tenerla de nuevo con él. Pero el caprichoso destino le odiaba, y no se lo permitiría.

—Hazla feliz, por favor —dijo en voz alta, cerrando la carpeta de fotos que tenía en su ordenador.

Quizás si conseguía otro trabajo para ayudar a su familia, podría mantener su mente ocupada y olvidarla. Debía hacerlo si quería sanar su corazón roto.

Mercedes Jones había sido un sueño para él.

El sueño más hermoso de toda su vida.

* * *

_¿Qué te ha parecido? Igual no es lo que te habías esperado, pero mis dedos empezaron a escribir sin descanso el mismo día que me pediste el regalo y no pude parar hasta que acabé con él. Jejeje Si te fijas, es bastante canon el fic, la diferencia es que he hecho a un lado a Rachel Berry para crear lo Finncedes. Todas las personas que lo leyeron por petición mía para saber qué les parecía, me dijeron que el final era el que debía ser, ya nos dirás tú que opinas ^^ Ah, y lo del final es cierto, ¿a que sí? Samcedes ha sido un sueño, ha estado todo el tiempo en nuestra imaginación, y no veáis vosotros qué imaginación tenemos nosotras las Samcedes xDD _

_Animaos a dejar reviews felicitando a la cumpleañera, que se lo merece ^^ _

_El fic va tageado como Finncedes, porque no hay ninguno en español ¡y no puede ser! :P_


End file.
